


The First Meeting

by Shnarpiez



Category: Game Grumps, Game Gyaru - Fandom
Genre: Background Relationships, Female Friendship, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Party, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnarpiez/pseuds/Shnarpiez
Summary: There are no Game Gyaru fanfics. I'm sure they're more though, help me find more.*****A pretty casual story of Arina and Daniella meeting for the same time at a party that Rose is throwing.Might be too fluffy.
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson & Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan & Ross O'Donovan, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 1





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this idea while listening to My Life by Robin Thicke and kept replaying it while I was typing.
> 
> ***
> 
> Chapter currently unedited.

"Took you long enough," Arina says to Sam as he jumps into the passenger seat.

Sam sticks out his tongue, "I had to put on my eyeliner, okay?" He eyes Arina playfully, "and you clearly didn't have enough time to do yours."

Arina starts up the car, and drives out of Sam's driveway. "Har har," she says sardonically, but she still not so subtly checks herself out in the side view mirror. Sam notices this and silently giggles, he loves messing with his girlfriend. 

He takes her hand as they drive. The sun is just beginning to set and bathing everything in a majestic gold. The clouds are soft and wispy, dipped in the golden rays. The wind is slightly chilling, but it sneaks into the car from the open windows and kisses their cheeks. It's a perfect evening.

But Arina doesn't seem to appreciate it as much as she usually would've.

"What's wrong, babe?" Sam asks, tilting his head to her.

"I dunno...I'm really nervous, I guess. I know it's Rose's party, and whatever...but she's more social than me, and knows way more people. I dunno. I just...I wanna make a good impression, but I also don't care. But I also don't wanna go. I-" she takes a deep breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Look, Arina, I know you're still hurt about what happened with Joanne-" 

"God, what gave it away?" Arina snipes. 

Sam doesn't mind, he's been with Arina so long he's become immune to her snappy comments. It's not like she means them anyway. "All I'm saying is, give it a chance. Meet some new people. Not anyone to replace Joanne, but just someone new. Alright?"

"Alright. But, I'm not gonna be happy about it." She slightly smiles, squeezing her boyfriend's hand thankfully. 

"Wasn't expecting you to be," Sam raises their intertwined hands to kiss her knuckles. "Only ten minutes. And if you're not game, I'll take you home."

Arina's smiles slides into a smirk, "you'll take me home? Oh, Samuel, how forward of you."

"Psh, you'd like me to be forward, wouldn't you?" He growls suggestively. Arina laughs, but a powder of blush works across her cheeks. Causing Sam to laugh too.

####

"Hey! You made it!" Rose smiles at the tall girl.

"I did. And I came bearing snacks," the tall girl by the name of Leigh (who prefers to go by her middle name, Daniella) holds up a bag of trail mix and a bottle of wine. 

"Dani, my hero. I kinda forgot that aspect of parties," Rose takes the food and steps aside letting her in.

"Or maybe you just wanted to make your guests suffer by not feeding them." Dani offers, waving hello to another patron.

Rose's jaw drops before she winks at her friend. "Yes, that's definitely it. So make yourself at home, or don't....I don't care."

Before she smiles and dashes away. Then Dani can finally see the beautiful house that this little get together is being hosted in. There's a kitchen island that shows off an assortment of beverages on its dark swirling top. People lounge on the plush yellow couches and others mill on the balcony that can be seen through the glass that occupies the area from the ceiling to floor. The sun set is super generous, spreading the last of its buttery rays all over everything. Making everything glow, the glasses of wine, the table tops and even the people, with wide shiny smiles. Their laughter is gentle and almost musical to her ears. 

Alright, time to mingle. Dani floofs her hair a bit before heading straight to Brianna, who is perched by the piano.

"Hey, Bri" she smiles at her older friend.

"What's up?" Brianna grins, "fashionably late as usual. Impressive, Daniella. One day you'll be late to your own funeral."

The taller girl snorts, "good one. You proud of yourself for that one?"

Brianna shrugs, a smile tugging at her lips. "Not one of my proudest accomplishments but I'll take it."

"Trust you to be early to a casual party, Ms Wecht." Dani rolls her eyes.

"It's Dr Wecht, remember, I have a PhD." She says smugly, "and I pride myself on my time management."

"Hey!" Rose pops into view almost giving Dani a heart attack. 

"Jesus!" She touches her chest, right over her heart. "Fucking...Rose, warn a girl."

"There's someone I want you to meet, c'mon. You can be boring later!" Rose grabs Dani's hand, pulling her away. She looks at Brianna and flashes her an impish smile, "offense."

"Your mission has failed, because I am not offended." Brianna turns her attention to the piano. Rose looks slightly deterred but puts her energy into pulling Dani across the room, toward two people.

A man and woman. The man has a wave of black hair, a blond streak snakes through it, one much like the one flowing through the girl's chestnut brown hair. The man is in a black leather jacket and ripped jeans paired with black combat books, much more drastic compared to his company who is in a cute flowing mini skirt and a sailor moon inspired blouse. Mary Jane's adorn her socked feet.

"Arina, Sam, meet Daniella. Dani meet Arina and her boyfriend Sam." Rose says, "you'll make great friends. Sam, c'mon. There's nothing I want to show you." She takes Sam's arm and leads him away. To see this nothing. Wow. Real smooth, Rose.

"Hey, man. How are you?" Dani starts.

"Oh..I'm good." Arina shrugs awkwardly, "how do you know Rose?"

"We...fucking...met recently actually," Dani laughs nervously. "She liked my band. Well our band," she gestures to Brianna, who is still working the piano. "Ninja Sex Party."

Arina chuckles slightly, "yeah. I listened to some of your stuff. Very stimulating. It was a very titillating experience." She jokes. Before mentally kicking herself. She didn't know this girl, why would she make such jokes??

But she stops reprimanding herself when she hears Dani actually laughing at that lame ass joke. Or that lame tit joke. Okay, sorry.

"Wow, that's...certainly something," Dani smiles. 

Arina can't help the little smile that tugs at her lips. 

"How do you know Rose?"

"Oh we go, way back." Arina lightly laughs, "she's such an asshole though." And when she says that a sweet smile graces her features.

Huh, figures.

"Um...Rose told me you're an artist-"

"Artist...might not...um. Yeah, it's whatever." Arina mumbles.

Oh, Dani immediately feels bad. Did she touch a sensitive spot?

Arina notices this and laughs awkwardly. "No, please it's okay. It's just...I'm not the best, and knowing Rose she probably was super sarcastic about it anyway."

"No, actually. She genuinely said that." The taller girl assures her.

"Oh...Okay," she mutters.

"I was just saying that...you know, I'd like to see more of your work some time."

"More?" Arina's brow furrows.

"Yeah," Dani blushes, laughing awkwardly. "I..may have gone down the wormhole that is your channel. You do some pretty fucking amazing art."

"Thanks," the smaller girl smiles. But there's a niggling feeling in her stomach, she hasn't exactly seen or heard all the NSP stuff. Not that she isn't interested, she is. But like, laziness is a kinky bitch.

She makes a mental note to do that when she gets home. Wow, she's standing here with the lead singer of Ninja Sex Party, she's always wondered what kinda person was behind the whole Dani Sexbang character: and now the vessel for all her answers is right in front of her.

"Maybe I'll let you in on some secret projects if you sing tonight," Arina flashes her an exaggerated conspiratorial wink.

Dani laughs, glancing around at all the unfamiliar faces. Huh, performing in front of random people. I mean, granted she does that all the time on YouTube, but...she never sees their faces, and lets face it the name Ninja Sex Party already weeds out the people who definitely wouldn't approve of their humor.

But singing in front of people who she didn't know, who probably didn't know of Ninja Sex Party- it really scares her. 

"Um, I dunno." She tries to say lightly, "I guess we'll see where the night will take us."

Arina smiles, "right. Of course. So tell me, do people ever recognize you?" She reaches over to the island and grabs a LaCroix. Gross.

"Uh, not really." Dani snaps her fingers, a story hitting her, "although one time I got asked by a guy if I was going to use a particular clip in a video that people would..uh, would see. And I was like yeah. And he...he fucking demanded that I delete it."

Arina's eyebrows raise with her smile, "shit, really? Was he a fugitive or something?"

She shrugs, "I don't fucking know. But what I do know is, I had to redo that part of the video."

"Why?" Arina says into her can.

"He was a fucking burly dude. I wasn't about to fight with him. But it was pretty fuckin' awkward to dress up as a knight again and run around lip syncing with a camera in my face with my ninja buddy." She laughs.

"Must've been," Arina snorts.

"But hey, wasn't all bad, some guy gave me his phone number," a smirk spreads over her lips.

Arina laughs out loud, "you were dressed like a knight, right? Maybe that's his kink." Her shoulders start quaking with mirth, "wow. And he'll be dressed up like a scullery maid. Or, oh my god, a princess!"

"Well...okay then, I'm gonna go and never talk to you again." Dani states, but she stays there and even giggles with Arina.

Arina wheezes, "oh my god. That's-" she breaks into little giggles. "Have you called him?"

"No." Dani scoffs, "I don't know this man. He could be a murderer.. or worse, he could have a knight kink." That last quick is timed right as Arina takes a sip of her drink.

Which sends her coughing with laughter. Some people look over at them, but Dani waves them away good naturedly as she rubs Arina's back.

"You alright?" She chuckles.

"I'm good, dude." Arina chokes, breaking light peals of giggles. "God, I nearly snarfed."

"No, no, I think you actually did." Dani chuckles, "c'mon. Let's get you some fresh air." She leads Arina to the balcony, sliding it open and closed for her.

Dani takes her to the railing, her hand still on her back. Jesus, Arina runs really warm. She slides her hand back into her leather jacket.

"Fuck, you're funny." Arina coughs, horking up a ball of spit over the edge.

The other girl grimaces but laughs, "thanks. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice is a little hoarse though. "It's gonna take a lot more than snarfing to kill me."

"Hopefully," Dani grins. Together they look out at the other buildings, people and cars that all kinda look like a little Lego city set up, but more fluid.

"You should take him out though," Arina states, pushing her hair out of her eyes, it falls back anyway and she lets out an irritated growl.

"On a date, or like, with a sniper?" Dani says coolly.

Arina goes into another laughing fit, "ugh. With a sniper of course. What are you, dumb? Do you not-" she interrupts herself with some giggles. Dani joins in.

"Let's...um, let's take a selfie," Dani says awkwardly. How the hell do you initiate selfie time?

Arina swipes some hair away, "sure. Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, here you go." Dani feels kinda self conscious handing it over, it's not exactly the latest model. If Arina noticed, she doesn't say anything. She merely wraps her arm around Dani's torso and does a goofy face. Dani is all set for her usual picture smile, until some fingers start to tickle attack her sides. She laughs and squirms away.

"What the hell?" She snaps playfully at Arina. But she doesn't notice, she's just smiling some kind of secret smile as she stares at the picture.

Dani approaches her, only to have the phone thrust in her face boasting of the new image.

It's both of them of course. Arina is beaming impishly at the tall girl, and Dani has her body perfectly angled to Arina, her head slightly lowered and a big ol' smile on her face. They're also glowing, the dying embers of the sun are caught perfectly by their faces. It's kind of a perfect picture.

"That's a cute picture," someone says from behind Dani. She jumps, startled, of the way. It's only Sam, Arina's boyfriend. "Heh, sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Dani waves dismissively. Everyone here must be some kinda spy, with their superior sneaking skills.

"Can I see?" Sam reaches for the phone. 

"Sure."

Sam holds the phone and smiles at the picture. "Aw. You got Arina to smile. She never smiles in my pictures, she just makes a goofy face."

"That is kinda my brand," Arina says smugly.

"Yeah, well. I like this brand better," he waves the phone at her before giving it back to Dani. "Anyway, I just came out to find you because Rose just pulled out Just Dance."

"And?" Arina is trying to contain her smile.

"It is a rhythm game," Sam tempts. "And I know how good you are at them. I just thought, I dunno, you show these suckers who's boss."

She's full on grin now. She crosses her arms, "you have successfully intrigued me. Time to pone some bitches."

Arina dashes inside. Sam smiles after her. "You got this, babe!"

"Wow," Dani says. "She really likes to win, doesn't she?"

"Absolutely. Winning puts her in a good mood, and when she's in a good mood she wants to cook. Meaning I don't have to make dinner tonight." 

"You're evil," she jokes. Sam just laughs and taps his temple.

"C'mon. Let's go watch my princess kick some ass."

####

Most of the party is crowded around Arina, dancing like no one's watching and nailing each move. Dani has never seen so many 'perfect's flash across s screen.

Arina's opponent how ever is winded on the couch. Which is usually the result of dancing six songs, no rest.

When the song comes to an end the audience cheers and Arina soaks up the glory.

"Anyone else wanna fucking go against me?" She crows.

Dani smirks, before stepping on a table. "I challenge you, Arina Josephine Hanson!"

"Get off my fucking table, dude." Rose snaps appearing beside him from nowhere. 

She ducks her head shyly. "Right. Sorry."

The guests seem to split down the middle, making a passageway for Dani to her cocky opponent.

When she steps up to the designated play area, Arina hands her a Wii Remote.

"How'd you know my middle name?" She smiles, confused.

"I have my ways," Dani wrinkles her nose. Those ways being Rose and her own twisted ways.

"Prepare for a swift defeat, Danielle."

"It's Daniella, actually," she teases.

"I know," Arina huffs, causing Dani to giggle. "Danielle just sounds more dramatic, okay?"

"Alright," Dani holds up her hands. Her remote in her left.

"You're left handed?" Arina asks. Dani nods. "Gross." 

Dani laughs, "trust me, I know." Arina smiles, glad that the girl knows when she's joking.

The song starts up and it's Fancy Footwork by Chromeo. And needless to say, it really does require some fancy footwork. But Dani isn't that phased, all her dancing about for NSP videos is going to pay off today with this game, as much as it did in the bedroom.

###

They dance. And dance, they see people get drunk and people go home. But they still dance.

Until eventually, they're huffing and wheezing and nearly stumbling over.

"Arina!" Sam whines from his place on the couch behind them. "As much as I love watching your ass shake, can we please go home? I'm so tired."

"Just...wheeze...as soon as I....t-hrash Dani!" She pants.

"No...way!" Dani wheezes, doing a clumsy twirl. "You're done."

"No, i-"

Suddenly the TV goes dark.

"NooooOoooooooNoooooooo!" They whine in unison, "goddammit, Rose!"

Rose is leaning against the TV very proud of herself, twirling the TV cord. "You're both done. Now get out of my house, I'm sick of being host."

"But," Arina starts. Sam stands and pulls her into his chest, rubbing her back.

"You ready to go?" Brianna says to Dani twirling her keys around her index finger. 

"You're still here?" Dani puffs, shrugging off her jacket.

Brianna's eyes narrow, "you can see me, can't you? Did you forget to put your contacts in or something?"

Dani rolls her eyes. "You know I meant thank you for waiting."

"No I don't." Brianna smirks smugly, "why don't you tell me what you really meant?"

She groans, "thanks for waiting, Bri."

"You're welcome," she pets Dani's hair, she swats her away but Brianna is undeterred. "Now let's go, bitch."

####

After waving goodbye to Rose: the four of them stand in the parking lot.

Arina is leaning against Sam. "Can't...feel my...fucking legs!"

Sam chuckles good naturedly, "I'll bring the car round. Dani, can you handle her?"

"No problem," she responds, taking a hold of Arina. Sam grins and bolts off.

"He might not come back for you, you know." Brianna says deadpan to Arina, who shrugs.

"Dude, trust me. They always do."

"Who is this 'they'?" Brianna tilts her head slightly.

Arina sighs, "I dunno, man. They....people."

Brianna gives Dani a look, but she can tell that the PhD having woman likes her. "I'll get the car." And she goes off too, leaving the two girls in a dimly lit front yard.

There's a sharp nip in the air, but it's refreshing and every breath in is crisp and new. The stars have really come out tonight and a gleaming something fierce.

"You okay, Arin?" Dani asks. She's feeling like jelly on her own feet, and she's only clocked in half the dance time Arina did.

Arina sucks in a deep breath, "yeah. You're really good. Good game, good game."

Dani scoffs out a chuckle. "Yeah, good game indeed. We should do it again some time."

Arina tilts her head up to look at her (hopefully) new found friend. "Yes, we definitely should."

Usually, she isn't so quick to warm up to new people. But there's something different about Dani.

"You didn't sing though," she wrinkles her nose.

Dani bites her bottom lip, "I mean, karaoke is a thing, right?"

Arina gasps. "I love karaoke! Oh, Dani, are you asking me out?"

The other girl blinks, "um-"

"I accept! No backsies!" She interjects, she's loving that awkward look on Dani's face. She pulls out her phone and hands it to her, "punch in your number, dude."

"O-okay," Dani does so, and hands the phone back to Arina, who adds a heart and star after her name. 

"Good. Smile!"

"Wha-?" A quick capture sound is heard. Arina smiles at her phone. 

Sam drives up to them, reaching across the seat to open Arina's door for her. 

"Remember, Avidan!" Arina says as she hops in, "you may be the singer in this relationship, but I'm gonna beat your petite ass when we do karaoke." She slams the door and blows her a kiss goodbye. Sam waves goodbye too, driving away.

Brianna is right behind them in her car. Dani hops in, wondering what the hell kinda awesome adventures she's gonna get herself into hanging out with Arina.

####

"So," Sam hums, "ten minutes turned into the whole party and then some."

Arina rolls her eyes, snuggling deeper into Sam's jacket that was on her seat before. "Yeah, well. You were right, as usual."

"I mean," he smirks. "Are you surprised?"

Arina snorts, but mumbles: "no."

"So, when's the date?" 

She has already pulled out her phone, and is texting Dani, when she looks up and smiles: "next weekend, apparently."

Sam grins, "awesome. I can't wait to see how this goes."

And neither can Arina.


End file.
